


What’s a Tik Tok?

by Wolfstar1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail has a tik tok, Abigail is a good girl, Cannibalism, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Protective Hannibal, Protective Parents, Tik Tok, Will Knows, Will and Hannibal raises Abigail, Will is a good father, they are married in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar1/pseuds/Wolfstar1
Summary: Abigail has a Tik Toc account and Will finds it. Hannibal is concerned for the future children.





	What’s a Tik Tok?

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first Hannibal fanfic. I had this idea as I was looking through my friends tik toc. I hope you all enjoy!

 It was a rather normal day. Hannibal got up at exactly 6:30am, like normal. Will stayed asleep until 7:45 and woke up to the smell of sausage and eggs. Will yawned, stretching before stepping on the cold wood floor. The younger man ventured into the kitchen to find Hannibal standing over the stove. Abigail’s place was already set at the table. 

“Goodmorning, Will,” Hannibal said, venturing over to his husband. Will smiled. 

“Goodmorning, love,” Will replies, kissing Hannibal. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before a new voice  interrupted them. 

“Ew, PDA.” Abigails still sleepy voice carried into the kitchen. Will turned to look at her. 

“Good to see you up,” Will said, taking the freshly squeezed orange juice out of the fridge. Abigail have a huff of a laugh. Hannibal sat down three plates of food that smelled divine. 

“Thank you, Dad,” Abigail said, smiling fully and truly. Will felt as if his heart could explode. She had gotten better at calling them “dad” and “pops”. 

Hannibal took his seat and Will took his. They began eating quietly until Abigails phone alerted. Will’s eyes shot up out of  Curiosity. Hannibal made a noise that sounded disapproving. 

“Abigail, we have discussed phones at the table. It is exceedingly rude.” The older man said at his daughter looking at her phone. 

“Sorry,” She started, “I got 1000 likes on my Tik Tok,” Abigail said happily. Will cocked his head. Hannibal seemed equally as lost. 

“A what, darling?” Will asked, spreading jam over his toast, still looking at her on the phone. 

“It’s a social media thing,” she replied. She placed her phone in her lap and began eating again. She only got a few bites before it made another noise. She glanced down. 

“May I be excused?” She asked, looking at both Hannibal and Will. Hannibal looked at her plate. 

“You did not eat. You need to eat enough, Abigail” Hannibal said, a layer of concern in his voice. 

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” She said, looking at Will. 

He finally looked up. “If that’s all you want to eat, than you are excused.” The consultant said, taking a sip of coffee. 

Abigail sprung up and went to her room. 

“You let her go before finishing her meal,” Hannibal said, disappointed. Will rolled his eyes. 

“Shes eighteen, we cant keep her at the table as if she’s five,” Will said. Hannibal simply nodded, finishing his meal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will had been sitting in the living room when he downloaded Tik Tok out of sheer curiosity. What came up surprised him. A lot of girls and boys that looked way too young for his to be looking at danced. A wave of disgust came over him as he saw old men duet these young girls. Just as he was about to close the tab, a familiar face popped up. 

“What the hell?” Will muttered looking at Abigail’s Tik Tok.

Hannibal came into the living room, caring a cup of tea. 

“Is everything alright, love?” Hannibal asked, taking a seat next to his lover. Will simply showed him his phone. Hannibal’s eyes widened. He scrolled through her other ones. Vulgar lyrics made Hannibal flinch as his daughter danced. Hannibal day the phone down and walked to the intercom system before pressing Abigails room.

“Abigail, please come down here,” Hannibal voice was too calm and Will suppresses a laugh. Will smirked at the comments on the videos. Abigails replies showed him she was more than capable of defending herself from boys. 

Abigail came into the room, slightly confused. 

“Have I done something?” She asked, eyes venturing to both of her dads. Hannibal took a deep breathe. 

“Why would you show your body like this? These are such vulgar words. Men twice your age could be watching these, Abigail,” Hannibal said, showing her Wills phone so she knew what he was talking about. 

Abigail sputtered a laugh. Hannibal looked taken aback. 

“There is nothing funny about child molesters, Abigail.” Hannibal said finally. 

“No, it’s just, we eat people. I have killed people and you are worried at if an old man looks at me. I’m eighteen anyway.” Abigail said simply. 

Will nodded. “I agree. You keep doing what you enjoy Abi.” 

Oh, how Will wished for a camera to take a picture of Hannibal’s face. 

“Will, are you not concerned with her safety?” He asked. Will sighed and got up. 

“We’re a family of killers. I know Abigail is safe from online eyes.” Will said to sooth his husband. He turned to his daughter.

”If someone says something let us know,” Will said, suddenly serious.  Abigail nodded.

“Then you can leave. Just try to keep the language down. We wouldn’t want your father to have a heart attack,” Will said happily.

Abigail pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, pops,” She whispered.

She left the room and Hannibal turned to Will sharply.

“You let her off too easily,” he said.

Will wrapped his arms around his husband. 

“She’ll be alright. She’s our daughter after all.” Will stated and all Hannibal could do is nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudo and comment if you would like. <3


End file.
